


yamaguch heli copter

by oikawamemesquad, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ymagucci was jst a boy.  A boy wth a penis. Tht cna spin. but still a boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	yamaguch heli copter

**Author's Note:**

> re·gret  
> rəˈɡret/  
> verb  
> 1.  
> feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity).

ymagucci was jst a boy. A boy wth a penis. Tht cna spin. but still a boy  
evryday he flies to schol. he spin ss his dic then he flies. He def ies grvity.  
“is tha a bird?” someone asks.  
“is it a plane?”  
no...it is… yamagucci’s helicopter!!11!

 

but this gift was also a curse,,

the first time yams has sex with his helicopter dick his partner began to spin around like a ceiling fan but on the floor bc who has sex on the ceiling

so yams decided he’d rather take it up the ass and have his dick spin round because he couldn’t hurt anyone. not again. those dark days were over.

liek if u cry evertime

yams’s love lief was tragic. tragic. he could get no gf. no gf. tfw no gf. yama knew the feel.

he cry ‘i dont want to hurt anybody but i want lo v e. i want klove. love.’ bc yams i s too cute?? to much freckled angel. such a cinamon roll. too sweet too pure.

but who is destine d to win the freckld angle’s he art? who. tsukishima key, i mean kei, who is kind of nice to yams i gues???? he was the key (kei) to unlocking yam’s heart. he liked sweet things, so he like yams (the vegetavle thing), but he also liked yams (the prescious cimanon roll) so it all worked out.

but. but. yamss helicopter weenie. the weenie liekd key. like keyi so much that the weenie would get har d and sp i n??? oh no key would think he was wierd or w hTA IF yamss becan to flye away. what if. yams was just…,, a b oy. he just wantd the lov.  
bUT PLOT TWI TS

tsuki had a secret? he had a big secrt. ever since he was a bby he had a roKCET BUT and even whe n he wore the daippers he would ZOOM ou t the window. and his momm had to go o and find hi m in the garden. where was tsukkki? in with the YAMS in the vegetabl e garden. get it. bc tsuki and yams. haha. (a/n loloOLLOL)

one day tsuki and yams were chiling and yam looke d at tsuki and thought ‘oh my got. tsuki i lvoe tsu kki? tsuki si hot af.’ and his weenie beg in to grow biger and bigge r?? oh no yemagucci began to rise off the grass! oh no!11!1 tsukki was looking at him weird (who wouldtn i me an his di ckie jst bu rnd a hole in hsi patns from AR ODINAMIC F RECTION) but - tuskki! - he reahced out and gra bbe(e)d yama’s ankel! and he stopped yama from flying away like aerodactyl (a/n: pokmon ref, if u dont kno what pkmon is gET OUT!!!11!) but OH NO tsuki bgin 2 fly tOo???? they were lik T OETS doomd.

but thn. t HNE tuskii held yam’s s hand and. h blew a hole in his pants. it was like a jetpack but from his bu mm. he ws (jst a boy) - th yy were both flyign/??? flwying over th tree tops and hte city and e vERY1 ws pointing and yelling and winderong how they could fly (bc yemas dcky was mov inh so F SST (a/n GOTT A GO FAST LMAOOO!!11!!1) nunbdy could c it, nodody cood touch it (a/n LOLOLO cant touch this by hammertime) mgical boy s. magical. their love was so strong it was magic. (a/n I HV GOT TH M AGIC IN MEE!!12111!!)

there were tears in yams eyes. yams was jst a b(ee)oy. he ws not a muenster w a helicopter dongr &tsuji kne w. he SAw yae ms as th boy he ws M AENT to b. tsukis glasses were foggy because yams is too hot. so hot u fry an egg. on hte leg.(sizzzle) but in this case tuskys glasses.

‘tsuki key i lvu yuo’ yemersgucci thoht as he flew hig her and higher. it ws night sudenly. thy didnt notice bc they were so in lov. so in lvue  
they wre in the stars and they were very bootyful. yams said ‘the stars are so b(ee)ootitful’ and tskuy shook his head.  
‘not as beautiful as u yama,’ tsookei said. ‘idc if u have a helicpter weny. i hve a rokcet bbut 2 so we cn fly 5vr evywhre t2gether.’  
yamegucguchh gaspd. ‘u lve m e?’  
‘i luvd yuo alway s,’ tsnuki anwsred butt he wa embarrassed bc yemrs was so kawaii deus. ‘ur frekls…..,,,,,,, , r like hte stars. u r my star tdshi.’  
yms peepee strted to whirl faster. ultra military helcopter. ‘1 dy we will mry arnd fly 2 the moo n’ (its nto ggay if its on th mOON)  
‘murry m tadash’  
‘we are lik 7 tsuki we cnt get marrd’  
“ill wate 4 u, ill doo anythng 4 u my darlg helic pter wnie boy.”(jst a bYO)  
(-i wll alway s lvoe u startd playg 2 get into het mmod-)  
‘o key i luev uou,’ yams said softly  
tsukie tryedd to giv him a star but. it bur nd his hnd.(yikes thts awk) nd stars ar massive lik yems dICKY so what the fuck.what th fuc  
‘together 5ever,’ they said and OH MY GOD they kisd...pASS ION8L Y….. and yemgs helicopter penie whizzed round so fast z OOM ZOOM,,,nyOOOM he shot to the moon. tsuki followed him with his rocke t butt PPOOT and they decided to stay on the moon forever. becaus no1 understo d their sooper strng bodily functions. nad they lived happily and sometimes their friends would visit ut not often bc it is the moon. they had a moon house. sometimes theyits NOT GAY IF ITS ON HTE MO ON watched the stars. and tsuki says ‘yemerg u r my spcial str 9evr’ and yams. he cry. he cri evry tiem ad says ‘keiiur more be auticful than thsi moon we live on.’ and thy liv ee happi ever after 10e r nd dnt wear pants at all ever agin so yams s pocket rocket could be free 4ever mor

\----------------extra---------------------  
we’re all fucking furriesYIFF YIFF MOFO  
TH E END  
WHAT EH ACTUL FUCK IS HAPPENING IMPOSTING IT RIGHT NOW  
pls no mpreg WH Y DID U DELET IE

SATCH HEL P M ES TOP HERNO

 

WERE FUCKING FURRIES

THIS IS SO LONG FINISH IT

THIS IS GETTING DEEP JFC. it’s not  
what the fuc k omg. sto[p

MAKE A FUCKING PARAGRAPH BREAK JESUS THANK

 

is this it???  
HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOINg ON  
what is happening im so glad this ex sits  
every kiss beigns w kei  
he woudl z OOM  
and thy fly. yamagucci singsongs i blieve i can fly. “i blieve i cn fly. i beleive i ca n tuch the sk y” yams goes nyo ooooooooooooom evry teim.  
i cant believe this. hw did it get this long. wha t the fuck.  
all this happned while i was gone  
[when mom isn’t home] tuski

i will see u all in my dreams tonight

**Author's Note:**

> were all fucking furries


End file.
